The Beginning of Fascist Spain
by HesperiaDictator
Summary: Antonio was one of the mightiest nations in the world, until he fought against Arthur -England- and became the laughing stock of the world. In depression, insanity, and desperation, he's forced to make up plans. He's coming back with vengeance.
1. Prologue

_Umm..so this is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's all bad..remember I'm no Shakespeare... and this is based off one of my facebook roleplay accounts and some of what's included might be from some roleplays xD so yeah, please rate review ! Constructive criticism accepted!_

**

* * *

The Beginning of Fascist Spain, Parte Uno.**

"Ah...the world changes so much..." The tanned Spaniard commented, looking out his window. _"Solamente si todo podría quedarse el mismo._..forever..." He mumbled, switching between languages. First...everyone was happy...happy with what they were...now everyone..._todos se estan convertiendo communistas_... everyone's turning into a Communist." He sighed, getting up and walking away from his window. "I remember...the days of my glory...long gone, and ancient." He said, reaching to grab an intricately decorated hat, with a white feather, from his days of the invincible Spanish armada. "_Maldito ingleses_..they stripped me of my pride and honor...only to convert me to what I am today.." He commented, trying on the hat and looking at himself in the mirror, for old time's sake. He closed his eyes, imagining the sounds of lying bullets and cannonballs, men's shouts, the waves crashing upon the seemingly invincible wooden boats from the 1500's, until his memories got the best of him and pair of emerald green eyes were glaring at him, pointing a lance to his upper neck, forcing the Spaniard to look up.

"Do you surrender now? I've captured your men and I've sunk your useless hunks of wood. It was damned bloody easy and I honestly thought you were going to put up a fight you scummy Spanish wanker." yelled the British pirate opposite him, in a perfect English accent.

Antonio's green eyes shot open, misty and swimming in tears, wanting to get rid of the horrible images of the past. "_Nunca ... nunca_ …" He muttered, staring at himself in the vanity mirror. Nothing but a pair of dull green eyes, once full of the spark of hope, brightness and life, reduced to nothing. He used a dark gloved hand to support himself leaning upon the wall space next to the mirror, heavy gasps being released every now and then. " _Dios mio_...give me the strength to rise once again...give me the fuerza to be strong...please...just...-" and with that he sank to the ground, openly sobbing, the hat filled with nostalgic memories still on his head. "¿_Por qué?_" He shouted angrily, nearly over powered by cries, "Why! All I want is to return to normal...that's all I wanted!" He screamed, wringing his hands up to the ceiling, pulling his hair in despair and agony, writhing on the floor. "_¿¡ P-por...qué-e-e..._" He sobbed, on the ground, clutching his hat, bringing in deep breaths of its salty ocean smell, reminding him of the times, when he was someone to look up to...not when he was the laughing stock of the entire world.

"Enough of your crying! _¡Basta ya!_" Said a voice unfamiliar to Antonio, in an icy tone, sounding of pure cruelty. Antonio stopped sobbing, lifting his head up and getting tense.

"Eh..? _¿Quien esta ayí…?_ Show yourself!" He shouted, not quite knowing what was happening, the voice sounded so…close though.

* * *

_Solamente si todo podría quedarse el mismo - _If only everything could stay the same

_todos se estan convertiendo communistas - _everyone's turning into a Communist

_Maldito ingleses - _Damnned Englishmen

_Nunca ... nunca_ … -_ Never...never..._

Dios mio - My god


	2. slipping insanity

_oh herp derp, sorry everyone, I haven't been working on chapters until I finally remembered I had this fanfic and checked email and realized you people liked it so far! ; u ; I promise that won't happen again, so I'll try to keep it to at the most one chapter per week. i"m still in summer vacation until September the 9th, so it gives no no excuse o procrastinate D anyways, here's a little more. And could you guys give me ideas as to who I should pair Toni up with? I was thinking Belgium or something -no spamano though please- or if I should even pair him up with someone in this story. derp de derp._

_

* * *

_

"Antonio…do you not know who this is…? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should pay some more attention to yourself." The voice said, raising goose bumps on the man's tan skin, he wiped the tears out of his green moist eyes and sat up.

"W-what do you mean! _Maldita sea_! Just tell me who you are!" Antonio gasped, mumbling in a tone he himself had never used before, it sounded of weakness, of defeat, of pity.

The voice cackled, sounding oddly familiar. "My, my, Antonio…_parece que no vos conoces_…I'm you." The voice whispered to Antonio, chilling his insides.

Antonio backed up against the wall, scrambling and terrified to death. "W-what!" He shouted, taking off his pirate hat. "Just…_por el amor de dios_, tell me who you are!"

The voice responded, "Ay, ay, ay...Antonio…I wouldn't have expected you…to be so distant, from someone so close. .."

Antonio gritted his teeth, starting to get furious; he was never patient for long. "Goddamn it! What are you! Why don't you make any sense!" He snarled, slowly rising, to reach for the dagger he had in every room.

"Antonio, if I do not make sense, then you don't make sense. I already told you who I was…I'm you."

"W-what? How can you be me?" He asked, gesturing to himself. "/I/ am right here!" Antonio now held the dagger in his hand, slowly rising to his feet.

"Antonio…I cannot tell you anymore. I'm your sub conscious, is all..." the voice whispered to the Spaniard.

"No...You can't be…_no soy loco_…" He muttered, pulling his hand through his hair, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"You're not crazy Antonio…you're simply at a crossroad in life. Just listen to me…who's do you think is slowly getting in control right now…there's a very prominent leader right now…"

Antonio lifted up his head, his ears simply pricking up. "Listen…to you…I'd rather die!" He said, although he secretly wanted to hear more. "Although…I'd like to hear some more…about that…leader man you mentioned…" He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"_Perfecto….maravilloso_…I can tell you about him. He's a great man Antonio, a great man indeed; he'll turn your country around, 130 degrees. Listen to me, his name you will find out soon enough. Make him your superior, Antonio, make him your superior…he'll turn the country around, believe me." He voice said to Antonio, trying to inspire him.

Antonio bit his lips nervously, a million thoughts running through his mind. What if he did listen? Could the mystery man bring him back to the glory days? Bring him back to an era of peace and prosperity? 'If only he could…Doubt was sprouting up in the man's mind as he furrowed his brows, deep in thought. "R-really? _¿De verdad?_ I'm not too sure about that…Is this man, strong? Is he a man of the people? I…would need someone who appeals to my citizens…" He sighed, wringing his tanned hands. It was amazing to believe that he was holding an entire conversation…with himself. "_Dios mio_ I need to get out more often ...maybe I've been drinking too much or something." The Spaniard commented, holding his head and looking out the window.

"Ay, ay, ay Toni…_no necesitais esos tonterías de la vida… quedate solito, _at home_, _Here I'll give you company_. Vos no necesitas salir, ¿sí? _The voice asked, sounding more threatening by the minute. The Spanish nation shook his head stubbornly, trying to refrain himself from believing any word of what his… 'Conscience' may be telling him.

* * *

_Maldita sea: damn it_

___parece que no vos conoces: it seems like you don't know yourself_

_____por el amor de dios: for the love of god_  


_no soy loco: I am not crazy_

___Perfecto….maravilloso: perfect, marvelous_

_____¿De verdad?: really? _

_______Dios mio_ : my god

_______No necesitais esos tonterías de la vida… queda te solito: you don't need that daily nonsense, stay here alone_

_______Vos no necesitas salir ¿Sí? : yuo don't need to go out, right?_


	3. review replys :

_Spagna: :( I'm afraid not so. You're probably thinking of Francoist Spain on facebook right? Well I /did/ make that account and posted part of this fic on it, but I eventually gave it away to one of my best friends, who now RP's –a better evil!Spain- but I do base everything in my fic upon his RP's~ Adri makes such a good dark Spain w and I basically introduced him to RP so you can credit the awesome to me~C: LOL jk jk I kid, but I am basing everything off his RP's.. so I guess he deserves credit... but shh, don't tell Toni anything about this -he so does not know I'm making an fanfic about his RP's-_

_ hj- 45: thank you! :) and I do understand that, I'm big on Spanish history and understand that England didn't cause the downfall of Spain, but you know, i have to give him someone to hate :[_

_and I'll be sure to update, as long as a certain someone keeps up with his RP's! :l _

_P.S: do you guys have any ideas for a pairing? I would ask the RPer himself... but yeah, he has no idea about this w_


End file.
